


Reputation

by Sangerin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd never asked to have a reputation for problematic relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reputation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wisdomeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/gifts).



She has a history, and a pattern of demonstrated tendencies, and at this point, she may even have gained a reputation. And this was a town where reputations really mattered. She'd never asked to have a reputation for problematic relationships; in fact, she didn't know how many people had noticed the pattern. But it was a long and damning line (colleague, reporter, agent, and a few other rumours no one had ever quite confirmed), and yet here she was in the middle of yet another one.

There were many reasons that this relationship couldn't work: the difference in age, the sameness of gender, the forced secrecy that never helped a relationship. CJ had a career in Washington, while Tara had arrived for a visit and felt compelled to stay. CJ was well-established and comfortable in her middle age: Tara was young and deserved the freedom to float gently from place to place.

But neither reason nor reputation mattered to CJ when Tara kissed her awake in the morning. They didn't matter when Tara called her during the day, and CJ would shut the door so that no-one could listen in. Reason and reputation didn't matter when Tara was nestled in her arms at night.

CJ wanted to bring Tara fully into her world: bring her to the White House holiday party and introduce her to her friends and colleagues. But CJ had a history, and a reputation, and she worried about what would happen to both of them if she ever did.


End file.
